Last Christmas
Last Christmas by Wham! is featured in A Very Glee Christmas, the tenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Finn, Mercedes (Album version only), and Rachel with back-up from the New Directions (Album version only). Because of Rachel's failed attempt to get Finn to forgive her, she sings this song in an attempt to win him back. They sang this together while shopping for a Christmas tree for the New Directions (seeing as Sue destroyed the other one), after Rachel says that it's her favorite Christmas song. However, Finn turned her down and left before they got a tree. The cast of Glee recorded an exclusive cover of the song that was released on November 23, 2009 and was re-released in 2010 on Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album. In the album version; Mercedes, along with New Directions, are singing the background vocals. Lyrics Studio version= New Directions (Rachel): Bum, bum-bum-bum, bum-bum-bum-bum, bum, bum-bum Bum, bum-bum-bum, bum-bum-bum-bum, bum, bum-bum (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Bum, bum-bum-bum, bum-bum-bum-bum, bum, bum-bum (Haah) Bum, bum-bum-bum, bum-bum-bum-bum, bum, bum-bum Rachel with New Directions harmonizing (New Directions): Last Christmas, I gave you my heart (Mercedes: Gave you my heart) But the very next day you gave it away (Gave it away) This year (Mercedes: This year) To save me from tears I'll give it to someone special (Special) Rachel: Once bitten and twice shy I keep my distance But you still catch my eye Tell me baby, do you recognize me? (Finn: Ooh) Well, it's been a year Finn and Rachel: It doesn't surprise me (Mercedes: Yeah) Finn with Rachel: (Rachel: Christmas) I wrapped it up and sent it (New Directions: Last Christmas) Finn with New Directions: With a note saying (with Rachel: "I love you", I meant it) Rachel with Finn and New Directions (Rachel with New Directions): Now I know what a fool I've been (But if you) kissed me now (I know) you'd fool me again Finn and New Directions (Rachel with New Directions Girls): Last Christmas, I gave you my heart (Mercedes: Gave you my heart) And the very next day you gave it away (Gave it away) This year to save me from tears I'll give it to someone New Directions (Finn): Special (I'll give it someone special) Special Last Christmas, I gave you my heart But the very next day (with Rachel: you gave it away) Gave it away (Mercedes: Oh, yeah) (with Finn: This year) (with Finn and Rachel: To save me from tears) (Mercedes: Save me from tears) I'll give it to someone special (I'll give it someone special) Bum, bum, bum, bum-bum-bum-bum-bum, bum-bum (Rachel: Woah, hee) Bum-bum-bum-bum-bum bum (Oh-oh-oh-ooh) (Mercedes: 'Oah, oh-oh) Bum-bum-bum-bum-bum ('Rachel: Haah) Finn and Rachel: A crowded room, friends with tired eyes I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice Rachel (Finn): My god, I thought you were someone to rely on (Someone to rely on) Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on Finn and Rachel with New Directions (Mercedes): A face on a lover with a fire in his heart (Ooh, woah) (Ooh) A man under cover but you tore me apart (Ooh, ooh) (Rachel: Ooh, ooh) Finn and Rachel (Rachel): (Now I've) found a real love you'll never fool me again (Mercedes: Oh-oh oh woah!) New Directions (Mercedes): Last Christmas, I gave you my heart (Gave you my heart) Finn with New Directions (Mercedes): And the very next day (Very next day) You gave it away (Rachel: Gave it away) This year, to save me from tears (Save me from tears) I'll give it to someone special (Rachel: Oh, oh, oh) Rachel with New Directions (Finn): Last Christmas, I gave you my heart (Ooh, ooh) New Directions (Rachel): But the very next day, you gave it away (You gave me away) This year to save me from tears (Oh) (Mercedes: Save me from tears) I'll give it to someone special (Finn: I'll give it to someone) (Special) New Directions (Finn and Rachel): Bum, bum, bum, bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum bum, bum (Gave you my heart) Bum-bum-bum-bum-bum (Mercedes: Ooh) Bum-bum-bum-bum-bum |-| Episode version= Rachel with New Directions harmonizing: Last Christmas, I gave you my heart But the very next day you gave it away This year I'll give it to someone special Rachel: Once bitten and twice shy I kept my distance But you still catch my eye Tell me baby Do you recognize me? (Finn: Oh) Well, it's been a year Finn and Rachel: It doesn't surprise me (Rachel: Christmas) I wrapped it up and sent it Finn with Rachel: (Finn: With a note saying) "I love you" I meant it Rachel with Finn and New Directions (Rachel) Now I know what a fool I've been (But if you) kissed me now (I know) you'd fool me again New Directions: Last Christmas, I gave you my heart Finn with New Directions (New Directions): And the very next day you gave it away (Rachel: Gave it away) This year to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special (Special) (Rachel: Oh, oh, oh) Rachel with New Directions: Last Christmas, I gave you my heart (Finn: Ooh, ooh) New Directions: But the very next day you (Rachel: You gave me away) gave it away This year (Rachel: Oh) to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special Finn: I'll give it to someone Rachel: Special Gallery Glee210_484.jpg S2E10_Last_Christmas.png tumblr_ld3agzZMMj1qcd7cjo1_500.jpg Tumblr_le5j94wlsw1qfnavlo1_500.jpg cory-monteith-finchel-finn-glee-last-christmas-lea-michele-Favim.com-97428.jpg christmaslast35.png LCRachel.jpg LCFinn.jpg LCCCCC.jpg tumblr_mkjcaqldLY1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mkjcaqldLY1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mkjcaqldLY1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mkjcaqldLY1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mkjcaqldLY1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mkjcaqldLY1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mkjcaqldLY1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mkjcaqldLY1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Last Christmas.png tumblr_n2ozgzMTUz1qhs9yoo2_250LC1.jpg tumblr_n2ozgzMTUz1qhs9yoo1_250LC2.jpg tumblr_n2ozgzMTUz1qhs9yoo3_250.png tumblr_n2ozgzMTUz1qhs9yoo4_250.jpg last christmas.png last christmas.png Trivia *This is the only song from the series to slowly fade away towards the end. *Rachel states, just before she and Finn sing, that it's her favourite Christmas song. Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Christmas Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two